Squidward Tentacles
FNatKK= Squidward Tentacles is the quaternary antagonist in Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Appearance Squidward Tentacles is a blue, animatronic squid. He is very thin, likely the thinnest of all the animatronics in the game. He has large eyes with red pupils and wears a tan-colored shirt. His appearance, aside from being much thinner, is quite similar to what he looks like in the actual cartoon. He does not however, have a bulbous head or nose. In-game Squidward starts at the Register, he then wanders to the Left Stairs, the Backhall, or The Office. If he appears behind the Office's window, he will stand, and stare at the player, and if the player does nothing, he will kill the player by lunging at them while screaming. The only way to fend him off is flicking the flashlight on and off at him. |-|FNatCB= Squidward Tentacles returns as the possible true main antagonist in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. Appearance Squidward appears to look the same as Five Nights at the Krusty Krab, except with blood around his mouth and neck, red marks all over his body, beady eyes, and a particularly psychotic and menacing appearance; arguably he has the most frightening and intimidating appearance out of all the others. He also has more smoother connections between his joints. He still lacks a bulbous nose, however, and his face is rounder as well. His eyes are yellow, and when he opens his mouth, he has the impression that he is screaming, specifically shown in his death animation. In-game Squidward starts being active in Night 2 and beyond. Squidward will attempt to reach The Office via two air vents in the ceiling above. He can access here though the Left Stairs, the Backhall, and will eventually reach the Office. The player can prevent this by closing a vent via the camera, but may only close one vent at a time. Squidward will appear behind a vent if he is about to come through, appearing more frequently and advancing more quickly as the nights go by. He will start behind a vent, and if not closed off in time, will next appear past the vents, staring at the player below. Finally, Squidward will not appear in the ceiling cameras; death is certain unless the player is very close to 6:00 AM. There are also chances you'll see Squidward in the right hall, but he will always go somewhere else soon after. The player is only in trouble if Squidward Is in the vents. |-|Gallery= ''Five Nights at the Krusty Krab'' Jump-scare Rooms The Backhall with Squidward here.png|The Backhall with Squidward Tentacles. Squidward tentacles inthe office.png|Squidward Tentacles in The Office. The register with squidward tentacles here.png|The Register with Squidward Tentacles. The register with squidward tentacles about to move.png|The Register with Squidward Tentacles about to move. The left stairs with squidward tentacles here.png|The Left Stairs with Squidward Tentacles. ''Five Nights at the Chum Bucket'' IMG_20150609_185527.jpg|Squidward in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. O53pgFq.png|Squidward Tentacles in the cut-scene after beating the Custom Night in Five Nights At The Chum Bucket. OdslwiZ.png Jump-scare SquidJumpscares.gif|Squidward's Jump-scare. (Click to Animate.) Rooms Other download (34).jpg|Original Squidward Tentacles Trivia *Squidward in FNatKK is similar to Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, in that the only way to make him wander off is to strobe the flashlight at him. He also leaps towards the player when attacking them, thus ending the player's night. *Him and Mr. Krabs are the only animatronics that make the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 jump-scare sound instead of the Five Nights at Freddy's jump-scare sound. *Squidward (presumably) kills the night guard as seen in the night 6 ending of FNaTCB. He also (possibly) kills the Phone guy from FNatKK in the other ending. Squidward (from FNaTCB) can be found in the teaser for FNaTCB. However, if you beat 7/20 mode, it will cut to a scene with the night guard on the ground, looking up towards Squidward in a large fire that look's like it had engulfed the entire Chum Bucket. The camera will then zoom out a bit, and the scene will cut to black, with Squidward, laughing, in the background. **Along with Sandy and Patrick in FNaTCB, Squidward seems to be the most twisted and violent, but he is undoubtedly more ruthless and sadistic than the others and seems to enjoy killing people even more so than the others. **He, along with The Superior, may be one of the most evil antagonists in the entire game. *Squidward in FNaTCB is similar to The Owl from One Night at Flumpty's 2 both due to his role in the game and the vent mechanic used to fend him off. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Five Nights at the Chum Bucket Category:Five Nights at the Krusty Krab Category:Alive Category:Destroyed